unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Abyss treasure locations
Golden Abyss features a lot of treasures. Part of the treasures are classified as 'fortunes', which are then further divided into Turquoise Glyphs, Jade Carvings, Minor Deities, and The Menagerie. The glyphs are found in chapters 1 through 19, the carvings in chapters 20 through 27, the deity statues in 28 through 32, and the animal statues in 32 through 34. There are also items not part of any of the above, which can be found throughout the entire game. These latter items, along with the deity and animal statues, belong to the mysteries, collectible item sets related to a specific subject. Mysteries also include photos and charcoal rubbings. Lastly are bounties, collectibles that are dropped randomly by slain enemies. There are a number of bronze trophies related to treasures. The first item collected will unlock "The Collector", and collecting all fortunes from a set respectively unlocks "Treasure: Turquoise Glyphs", "Treasure: Jade Carvings", "Treasure: Minor Deities", and "Treasure: The Menagerie". Completing all puzzles, photos, and rubbings also respectively unlock "Puzzle Master", "Rub One Out", and "Paparazzo". "I'm Telling You... It Was Drake..." "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" First Dawn of the Sun This is the first glyph you find in the Chapter. Jason Dante will spot it glinting whilst he is climbing, and will block your way until you go and get it. Aspect of Teochicatol This second glyph follows the pattern of the first - in that Jason Dante will spot it, but he will not block your way. Beneath where he was hanging is another path of handholds, leading left. Simply follow that path to the end to find the Treasure. "No Prison Tats" Aspect of Cuhtlitztonal Jason Dante will spot this glyph while crossing a log over a stream, and will block your way until you go and get it. This glyph also acts as a tutorial for using Nate's machete. Aspect of Ahucheactl When you jump off the abandoned truck to follow Dante, instead turn right. Use the machete on the bamboo, then follow the path to the end. Climb the wall to find the Treasure. Aspect of Cipatli Aspect of Mayhuixico "Nothing But Some Old Bones" Aspect of Xichilticon Aspect of Temopichlitec Aspect of Pocatexcatli "Why's the Building On Fire?" Dance of the Sky Gods "I'm Not Leaving Without It" Tear of Chihopotex Aspect of Kwanuhuatli "I'll Break Your Fingers" Aspect of Atchihuatli Aspect of Imnahicatol "He Cut a Deal" Aspect of Itzicaltli Aspect of Koahuatqui "Learning the Hard Way" Aspect of Volcán Barú Aspect of Eternity "He Gave Them Everything" Aspect of Cuozicaltli Aspect of Huixontonal "That Makes Three of Us" Aspect of Omatihictoya Aspect of Darkness "Finders Keepers?" Aspect of Xiumixihuatli Aspect of Night and Day "What That Means to Me" Aspect of the Solstice Aspect of Mud Aspect of Temocazuti "My Grandfather's Sanctuary" There are no Glyphs in this Chapter. "He Was Never Coming Back" Aspect of Xilomalinal "Chimera to Ward Off Evil" Aspect of Huezicaltli Aspect of the Crescent Aspect of Coyahuatli "Chamber of the Seven Fathers" Aspect of Huacatani Aspect of Hechitocitzi "Give Me My Gun" Aspect of the Moon Aspect of Malzintola Aspect of Amnalatua "Spilling Blood for Me" Aspect of Atlahuatli Aspect of Mixuatchi "Proving Your Worth" Aspect of Itzopochtzi Aspect of Ibeorgun "Sticking Your Neck Out" All the Treasures in this chapter can be found by tapping any glinting you see in the background during the cutscene. Emblem of Coyhontonal Emblem of Huixontonal Emblem of Temocazutl "Without a Paddle" Emblem of Yomosakotet Emblem of Ayhanitico Emblem of Tochemotli "Chew the Hide Off a Rhino" Emblem of Omatihictoya Emblem of Teochicatol Emblem of Mahuaquiotex "Keep Your Head Down" Emblem of Naltanauhico Emblem of Mahtlioztli Emblem of Namotohuatli Emblem of Chihopotex Emblem of Cuozicaltli Emblem of Echictiamoya "Ride of the Valkyries" Emblem of Xolochimonal Emblem of the Tricksters Emblem of Machotonal Emblem of Hechitocitzi Emblem of Huacatani Emblem of the Guardians "I Forgot to Mention" Emblem of Song "Farther Than It Looks" Emblem of Itzlihautzin Emblem of Yatilicoyapoca Emblem of Itzicaltli Emblem of Tecatohuatli "The Gateway to Hell" Emblem of Natucohuatli Emblem of Imtaysoyunna Emblem of Atlahuatli Emblem of Amnalatua Category:Golden Abyss Category:Treasures in Golden Abyss